Those Moments
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: A one shot Allena. AllenXLenalee a traitor, demon, evil, noah they call him but Lenalee knows better. He's an angel, beautiful, kind, and caring. Warning character death/depressing a bit OOC for Lenalee mention of violence/cutting don't read if you're looking for fluff.


A monster, demon, noah, evil, and worst of all a traitor. All these names follow that boy around and around. Maybe his few friends still think it but never said out loud anymore. In the eyes of Lenalee Lee the girl who was at this moment stalking down the guard of his prison cell Allen Walker was beautiful, _amazing, an angel, kind, pure, gentle, sweet, and caring_.

That moment when he saved her from the nightmare. Protected her from the Earl. His silver hair floating freely as always. His normally cheerful and kind eyes turned seriously and deadly. The cloak trailing behind him made him look like an angel. It was a battle, a war they said, but even that couldn't steal her attention from the beautiful being in front of her. A real angel her mind whispered something she long stopped believing in as a child in that institution.

The moment he let her cry in his arms when she accused him of not trusting her. The moment she realized it's not that he didn't trust her, no it was him protecting her. His kind sad smile then still breaks her heart still thinking about it. The realization that behind that happy mask was a sad lonely child who wasn't ready to open up to anyone. She wanted to protect that child the innocent little boy that had to suffer through so many things that he was ruined in his own eyes.

The moment she realized there were scars on right arm that weren't from battle. None too deep yet not shallow at all. Little white scars ran up his arm too precise and clean to be from a fight. When she lifted his sleeve and saw he jerked away and pulled the sleeve down. He looked on edge, scared even of her right there. He _cut _himself something she thought he was too strong to do. There she realized her knight in shining armor wasn't too strong to catch up to at all. She hugged him and he cried and he cried and she let him. That true genuine smile at the end of all that made her day, no it made a year and many more.

The moment that finder on that mission died, his sudden grief and anger at himself terrified her. This would not be the first casualty in the war and just this one broke him. She held him the whole night letting him soak her shirt with tears like a small child. _I'll protect you _she thought to herself staring at the sleeping silver haired wonder in her arms. _I won't let anything hurt you because I love you _she thought in her mind. At the barest hint of dawn and she smiled to herself. _I promise..._

Every time she heard him play the piano. Always a soft gentle tune that was always tinged with sadness and grief. Those moments were really the only times she felt she could get a clear view of the true Allen Walker hiding under the mask that is his smile. That stupid cursed fake smile he wouldn't put down unless pushed to the very edge.

Like that time she walked in on him in the recreation room playing a song. A slow song that slowly built up over time. If she closed her eyes she could just imagine what was running through her mind. His father Mana, Mana's death, the Earl, Mana as an akuma, pain, pain, and more pain until the very end. When it hit the climax and he slammed his hands on the piano and stood up she understood. That was meant to be his death. He meant to kill the Earl and himself with the Earl that's what he wanted. She was determined though not to let him. Not to let him die like that. If he wanted to die he was going to do it as a happy old man. That was her wish and dream. She hid behind the curtain and watched as he stormed out the room visibly shaken. She smiled once more because she knew. _You have nothing to worry about Allen, I'll protect you. I already promised and I won't break this. _She thought.

That day their first real physical fight occurred. She pushed him, and kept pushing him to tell her what he really felt. She knew what she was doing though, driving him in a corner. Just as a child would react he panicked and pushed her out of the way before running straight into the forest covering his ears. He hid in a small cave, it started to rain, and she found him. Huddled up face buried in her knees whispering over "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry Please forgive me" to no one in particular she knew. She sat next to him and held him tight just letting him get it out of his system. When the rain stopped and morning came he got up apologized sincerely. She simply hugged him again and told him "You've apologized so much already and for nothing. If you really want to apologize to me never apologize again." He didn't say anything but that one last tear that escaped told her all she needed to know.

That's why this hurt the most. In his cell his slit wrists and the words on the wall. "**I'm Sorry**" They said. The words he promised to never say again. What made it a little better though was the peaceful and finally relaxed smile on his face. _Maybe it was for the better after all. _She thought to herself putting a hand to his cold pale cheek. _After all the world is too cruel. Especially to him. Allen you didn't deserve any of what you got but you got it anyway. And for that I'm the one who is sorry. I broke my promise I didn't protect you did I? I didn't protect you from yourself. _And with that the dagger she hid in her belt was stabbed into her own heart and she crumpled over his lifeless body. _I love you I never said but I do _was her last final thought. They were finally found later both dead one on top of each other. It would've been an endearing scene if not for the blood seeping around them. Peaceful and happy smiled graced both their lips and if you didn't notice their chests didn't rise and deflate as they would if they were breathing you'd think they simply fell asleep on each other. None a sadder day was that. They were buried together in the same coffin something usually done for married couples but this is fitting after all. Just another Romeo and Juliet rip off tragedy that in a hundred years no one will remember. Just another two soldiers who died in the war. It wasn't the war or the battles, the weapons, or the monsters that killed them. No it was love the true murderer here. Allen's love for everyone around him who he wants to save. Lenalee's love for Allen. The true criminal here.


End file.
